<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bashed by Dragon_in_Disguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544923">Bashed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise'>Dragon_in_Disguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ian/Mickey/Trevor Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EMT Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Hurt Trevor (Shameless US), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Trevor (Shameless US), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Protectiveness, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trevor gets bashed at his Youth Center, Ian patches him up while Mickey takes care of the problem at hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich/Trevor, Ian Gallagher/Trevor, Mickey Milkovich/Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ian/Mickey/Trevor Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bashed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a practice story for this ship so it's very well written :D </p>
<p>This ship doesn't have enough stories, so I'm gonna try and make some of my own!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ian, your phone has been ringing nonstop and it’s annoying the shit out of me,” Sue complains as Ian makes his way over to their lockers. True to her word, he can hear his phone vibrating in his locker. He shoots her an apology and picks up his phone, raising an eyebrow at the three missed calls from Trevor. “Which boy toy needs your assistance this time?” Sue asks, ducking when he tries to swat her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Trevor,” he answers, hitting the call back button. Hardly one ring goes by before Trevor is picking up. “Hey, babe. You okay?” </p>
<p>“Can you pick me up?” Trevor asks, his voice a bit strained. “From the Youth Center? I really don’t want to bother Mickey and I know your shift ends around here-” </p>
<p>Ian frowns. “Yeah sure, but are you okay? Where’s your car?” </p>
<p>“I can’t drive,” Trevor says. “My fucking eye swelled shut.” </p>
<p>Ian’s blood goes cold, quickly grabbing his stuff from his locker and slamming it shut. He can change when he gets home. “Alright, I’m on my way. What happened?” </p>
<p>Trevor huffs out a dry laugh. “Fuckin’ bashers is what happened. They knew one of my kids and I tried to get them to go away but…” </p>
<p>Ian’s throat tightens, tossing his bag into the backseat and hopping into his car. “Where did they get you?”</p>
<p>Trevor grunts. “Uh, my head, face… think they bruised my ribs. Nothing’s broken though, I don’t think.” </p>
<p>“Are you dizzy or feeling sick?” </p>
<p>“A little?”</p>
<p>“You might have a concussion,” Ian sighs, turning out onto the road a bit too quickly. “Anybody else get hurt?”</p>
<p>“No, thankfully,” Trevor sighs. “They’re all gone now. Called the police on them. My kid knows who they are so…” </p>
<p>Ian stays on the phone with Trevor until he reaches the Youth Center. Trevor hangs up as soon as Ian says he’s here, appearing at the door as Ian climbs out of the car. Ian almost freezes at the sight of Trevor’s condition, eyeing his bruised up face, his left eye swelling shut and lips split open. His eyes are half shut, lips parted and bloody and looking absolutely exhausted. Upon coming closer, Ian can see his knuckles are bruised as well. “Holy shit.” </p>
<p>Trevor’s lips twitch weakly, shrugging a shoulder with a wince. “I’ve had worse.” </p>
<p>“Same here but…” Ian sighs, reaching out and cupping his face gently, “still just as shocking.” Trevor smiles grimly, letting Ian tilt his head this way and that, eyes fluttering shut as he waits for Ian to complete his check over. “Come on, let’s go home,” Ian murmurs, taking Trevor’s hands in his and leading him to his car. </p>
<p>It’s quiet the whole way to Trevor’s apartment, Ian glancing at Trevor every half minute to make sure Trevor isn’t passing out. Trevor leans on Ian for a bit of support as they go up the stairs, Ian unlocking the front door with his spare key and leading Trevor inside. </p>
<p>The apartment is only lit up by the kitchen light and the TV next to the front door. Ian and Trevor eye Mickey on the couch, currently passed out with a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Trevor groans quietly, looking at Ian guiltily. “Shit, tonight was movie night.” </p>
<p>Ian raises an eyebrow, leading him quietly around the couch for their bedroom. “You guys were going to start movie night without me?” Trevor smiles nervously. Ian rolls his eyes, helping him sit on their bed. “Rude.”</p>
<p>“Wanted some Mickey time,” Trevor pouts. “We get alone time and you two get alone time but me and him don’t so-”</p>
<p>“I’m just messing with you,” Ian chuckles softly, turning to grab his medkit from the bathroom. “We’re gonna have to tell him.” </p>
<p>“Do we have to?” Trevor asks. “You know how he gets.” </p>
<p>“You really think you can hide this from Mickey?” Ian shoots him an amused look, gesturing to Trevor’s swollen eye. Trevor rolls his good eye, shucking off his jacket and shirt with a wince. Ian sits down next to him with their medkit, taking a wet rag and cleaning the blood off of his face. “Why do you not want to tell him?”</p>
<p>Trevor gives him a look. “He’ll get himself arrested. Again.” </p>
<p>“To be fair, that wasn’t his fault.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but-” </p>
<p>“What the fuck happened to your face?” The two men whip around, finding their Milkovich standing at the bedroom door, already looking furious despite being asleep moments ago. </p>
<p>“He got bashed,” Ian answers for Trevor, turning back to his work, completely unbothered by Mickey’s growing rage. “Some guys were after one of his kids.” </p>
<p>Mickey crosses his arms. “Which kid?” </p>
<p>“Uh- Luke,” Trevor answers, wincing away from Ian’s hands. </p>
<p>Mickey nods curtly, walking closer to the two and looking Trevor over with a frown. He glances at Ian before leaning down and planting a kiss on top of Trevor’s head. Then he’s turning away and heading for their closet. Ian pauses when he hears him shuffling about in there, watching Trevor stiffen when they hear metal clicking. “Mickey.” </p>
<p>“Hm?” Mickey hums, walking back out with a gun in hand, loading it up. </p>
<p>“Oh my God- Mickey, don’t you dare,” Trevor warns. Mickey doesn’t seem to hear him, tucking his gun into his waistband before grabbing his shoes. Trevor looks at Ian for help but the redhead just presses his lips together to hide his smile and tears open a roll of bandages. “Mickey, come on, I’m fine!” </p>
<p>“Jamie, you busy?” Mickey ignores Trevor, tucking his phone between his head and shoulder. “What about Ig and Joey? I need help killing some guys.” </p>
<p>“Mickey, no!” Trevor tries to stand but Ian gently pushes him back down, still cleaning up his face. “Ian, tell him to stop!” </p>
<p>“Mickey,” Ian says, finally catching Mickey’s attention. They stare at one another, Mickey daring Ian to stop him. Ian smirks, shrugging a shoulder. “Be home in an hour.” </p>
<p>“Ian!” Trevor smacks his shoulder. He tries to follow after Mickey but Ian pushes him back down, allowing Mickey to leave the room. “Dammit, guys! This isn’t a big deal! Mickey, get your ass back here!” </p>
<p>The door slams shut in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trevor is on Mickey as soon as he closes the door behind him an hour and a half later, pushing him against the wall and scowling at the smug face. “You dumbass! What were you thinking?! What did you do?! Is that your fucking blood?!” </p>
<p>“Nah, I’m fine, Trev,” Mickey says calmly. “I didn’t kill ‘em, okay? Just roughed them up.” </p>
<p>“I fucking hate you,” Trevor hisses, cupping his face and kissing him quickly. “You pull that shit again and I will rough you up.” </p>
<p>“That a promise?” Mickey smirks.</p>
<p>“Can you two keep your pants on so we can watch the movie?” Ian calls from the couch, rolling his eyes at the two. “Mickey, lock the door and go clean up.” </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Mickey sneers, clicking the lock shut and sliding past Trevor for their bedroom. Trevor grumbles angrily, marching back over to the couch and plopping by Ian’s side. His ribs don’t hurt as much anymore, thankfully - just bruised. His face is numb from having an ice pack pressed to it for almost thirty minutes, bandages taped over the cuts on his temple and cheek. </p>
<p>“Hey, chill, he didn’t kill anyone,” Ian chuckles, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and tugging him to his side. “We’re dating someone who went to prison for almost killing my half-sister. Are you surprised?”</p>
<p>Trevor huffs. “He’s lucky he’s cute.” </p>
<p>“I ain’t cute,” Mickey says, sitting down on Ian’s other side. </p>
<p>Ian rolls his eyes, tugging Mickey closer. “You two are dramatic.” </p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Mickey growls. </p>
<p>“Piss off,” Trevor growls as well. </p>
<p>Ian smiles in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated! If anyone has any prompts, please give them! I'm open to ideas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>